Mortal Kombat: The Other Cage
by Dragon slayer 41
Summary: After dying In our world Matthew Griffon was given another chance at life.But no one said it was with our favorite wise cracking movie star and lovable general, now he must figure out a way to stop Shinnok from rising to power and protecting his new family. Armed with his knowledge of the future how will he let thing play out? Will he lead the world into peace or to it destruction?


**Hello everyone I'm dragon slayer 41 and I decided to make a mortal kombat fanfic. This story will revolve around my OC who is reborn into the mortal kombat world as the younger brother of Cassie Cage. Armed with his knowledge he could help change the story for the better or make thing worse only time will tell.**

 **Chapter 1 New Life**

"Ugh… what's going on where am I" I asked frantically, I slowly start to look around I seem to be in some type of void. I began walking, why I have no idea my legs just started to move on there own. As I kept walking I was trying to remember how I ended up here lets see I remember leaving school then,then nothing….Why can't I remember anything else? I did not even realize by body has stop, I seem to be at some type of shore I could hear the waves crashing and there seem to be a full moon out I decided to sit and listen to the ocean and closed my eyes.

"So you final made it." I heard a mysterious voice say.

I quickly turned around to see a man in black robes, he had almost white skin and long black hair that reaches his back but the part that caught me he most where his glowing blue eyes that seem to bore into my soul. He walked over to me and began to just gaze at the never ending sea.

"Do you remember how you ended up here?" The strange man asked all I do is shake my head.

"I see would you like me to tell you?" I could saw he turned to me eye to eye

There a part of me that want to know why I don't remember anything why does my head ache every time I try to recall a memory. But then there the other part of me that rather not know, as most people say ignorance is bliss after a lot of though i decided I want to know what happen to me.

"Yes I would like to know." I said with confidence the man in question sticks out his hand and a green orb comes out. It slowly begins to move towards me until finally it went into my body, I had no idea what was going to happen next and I wished i didn't. Multiply memories started to flood my mind I gripped my head and fell to the ground I felt blood begin to rush out my nose all that was heard was me screaming as memory rushed at me until I could not take it anymore and passed out.

After waking up I could see the old man has not moved from his spot I don't even think he knew i passed out. I tried to stand but quickly fell back down I guess my body has not recovery yets from reclaiming all my memories.

"So Mr. Griffin now that you're done screaming let me explain to you why you are here."The old man said.

"I'm all ears gramps, last thing I remember is getting shot while my family and I were getting robbed." I said with a sad tone I looked over to the old man I could see he look a little concern for me but then he wiped it away.

"That is correct you and your family had died during a robbery. Your soul should have passed on to next world but instead you ended up here." The old man said motioning to this void.

"Yeah I have been meaning to ask you where is this place exactly." I said as I finally was able to stand up again.

"This place is known as limbo the souls of people sometime ended up here here. I found your soul floating between the border of heaven and hell." The old man said to me.

"Why was my soul just floating around anyway?" I asked looking pretty confused

" I can not say maybe you were unsatisfied with your death or maybe you wanted vengeance. This made you grab my attention not many end up mostly because the demons come and rip off their flesh.

I tried not to shiver at the thought of demons ripping my flesh of and sucking on my bones. Man that would have been a bad sight to wake up too.

"Why bother to save me there has to be something in it for you?" I said turning to him he lets out a chuckle

"My you are a smart one, yes there is a reason I saved you let me ask you something do you know what mortal kombat is?" I gave him a confused look.

"Yeah it is some fight game In my world I just finished playing ten"

"Good do you remember how the story ends? I thought for a sec

"Yeah Cassie beats Shinnok and earthrealm is safe," he laughs

"That how the developers want it to be written" I turned to him

"What do you mean?"

"I mean in reality she lost and Shinnok won and destroyed the universe" My eyes widen

"Than that would make you and elder god." I said in complete shock he smiles

"That is correct I am the god Izanagi one of the elder gods." I stared at him looking at this man I mean god trying to believe him.

"S-so you you really where serious about Shinnok winning weren't you." he nods

"Yes after Shinnok won and he began to wage war on us even doe it was a furious battle he gained the upper hand and he destroyed the universe but luckily the other elder gods and I traveled to another dimension similar to our own to have another chance" I stared at him angrily.

"So you abandoned that universe to die!" I said fire burning in my eyes he stared at me with as much fire in his eyes

"DO you think we wanted to, do you we had no other choice in this new universe we could finally end Shinnok for good why do you think I brought you here."

"Wait you brought me here to fight him why can't you guys do it like when you killed Shao Kahn?" I asked kind of scared.

"You know we are not allowed to interfere in the protection of one realm as much as one of us wants to we have rules we have followed for eons " Izanagi said

"Ok fine so what are you going to do to me?" I could see Izanagi get a creepy smile which made me back up a little.

"You will be reborn into this new universe with all your memories and will be tasked with stopping Shinnok from gaining his full power."

"Ok sounds easy enough." I said Izanagi open his hand and in blue flame a contract appeared

"Great, just sign this and your journey will begin, be warned this is not like your video game you will have to fight you must be prepared to kill if need be." I nod and take the contract looking it over.

" **I Matthew Griffin agree to help defeat Shinnok and stop him from gain his full power and destroying the universe. "** Under that are the words sign

"What do I sign with?"

"Your blood of course this pack will last till you defeat Shinnok " Izanagi said

I bit onto my finger and signed after doing that I started to feel dizzy.

"Oh one more thing Mr. Griffin try not to die" those where the last words I head before everything fades to black.

"Its a boy!"

Where the first words I heard I open my eyes everything seem bigger for some reason. I started to look around I saw a doctor so I assume I must be in a hospital room.

"Congrats Miss Blade It's a beautiful healthy baby boy" Was the words I heard from another doctor.

Wait did he just say baby and Miss Blade? I turned my head to see a beautiful blond haired women who looked quite tired and a handsome brown haired man.

There were to people in the world who looked like these people and they where Johnny cage and Sonya blade. The doctor handed me over to Sonya as she held me I could feel another present next to me It was Cassie."

"So what should we name them Sonya?" said the man who I assume is Johnny I could see Sonya in deep thought until she finally got it .

"How about Cassandra Carlton Cage for the girl and for the boy hmm Dante Alexander Cage"

I could see Sonya smiling down at us.

"Those are great names Sonya" Johnny said as he hugged her."

I stared at these people no my parents and my older sister as much as I might not like this they are my new family and I will not watch them be kill by Shinnok not as long as I have the power to stop it.

A/N: Well that about it I hoped you guys enjoyed another chapter will be out soon also I would enjoy feedback that is alway appreciated until next time Dragon slayer 41 out.

.


End file.
